BreakingNCS and Tape Diaries
BreakingNCS BreakingNCS - Tim's second "vlogging" channel. It's where JealousGuy left off. He talks about his personal life, talks or rants about different topics and records different occasions. BreakingNCS was started because JealousGuy had 2 strikes which were a risk toward Tim's NintendoCaprisun channel because of the same e-mail usage to the two accounts. The channel was created on the 30th of June, 2010. JealousGuy Other than ordinary Vlogs, he uses BreakingNCS for package opening videos of things his dedicated fans sent him. He records trips to Magfest, Pax Prime, Pax East and other events. Tim sometimes uses the channel for posting stranger videos or videos that would seem out of place elsewhere such as TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE, "Hang In There" (Instrumental Version) and AttackingTucans And Marv SCREAM About Spiders. He also uses the channel to post his tape diaries from the past. Tape Diaries Tim has been making audio diaries since January 27th 1992, when he was 15 years old. Most of these diary tapes are private, but some of them can be seen or listened to in various videos of his. Others were mentioned in various videos. You can listen to the beginning of his first tape in this video: Click Here Some of Tim's tapes have been uploaded to the BreakingNCS channel, which are listed here starting with the first one recorded on January 27th 1992. 1992, January 27 1992, February 6 1992 February 24 1992 February 24 1992 February 25 1992 March 9 1992 March 11 1992 March 16 1992 April 24 1992 June 13 1992 July 1 1992 July 12 1992 July 12 (Castlevania 4 With One Hand, Audio Only) 1992 July 13 1992 September 7 1992 September 11 1992 September 16 1992 September 16 (Well That's a Start) 1992 September 28 1992 October 20 1993 January 9 1993 January 15 1993 February 27 1993 March 8 1993 March 28 1993 May 22 1993 8-10 June 1993 13 June 1993 20 June 1993 26 July 1993 19 September 1993 3 October 1993 13 November 1993 26 December 1994 17 January 1994 20 January 1994 27-28 January 1994 6 April 1994 10 April He also made a few references in his 40 Years in ??? Minutes. One of them was in Part 1 when he first made recordings on January 27, 1992.. Coincidentally, this was when the movie "Terminator 2" came out and this was something cool to Tim when the mom made those audio journals. On one night, he had the house to himself when his family was at basketball practice. He poured his words out, and it later became sort of an obsession and valueable hobby to him. He once used his Rainbow tapes which he got for the TRS-80 Color Computer (CoCo), and spoke over the programs on them. Later on, he's been having some more rants. They were about finding a job, because he graduated from high school and hadn't gotten employed yet. He was anxious because he thought his parents would think less of him. His dad actually wanted him to go to college, but Tim would rather get any job, rather than throw money away and wind up in debt after four years of school. Then on October 1994,'' Final Fantasy 6'' came out, and his stress was more evident; he kept saying that his divorced mom deserves better, same for him. Later, he mentioned that he fel all depressed and helpless, on June 1995, cause it's been a year since he graduated with straight-As. Yet, he still couldn't find a job, even though he applied for Wal-Mart, gas stations, or other basic occupations. Until his father offered him a position at the Golden Pantry, he was only 19. On February 4th, 1997, he made this whole tape about seeing Crystal's letter at his house in the woods. Crystal was a dear friend and a co-worker from the Golden Pantry. Eventually he wrote back to her saying that he'll be there for her when she needs him. In 40 Years, Part 3, when he was talking about his dental years, it was on November 13, 2001 when he snapped and said he was "tired being a f---!", because that was when he decided to have the pain, as well as other issues, fixed from the growth of his wisdom teeth. Video Here There was another rant in 40 Years Part 5, where he considers to be his #1 Rant. That was what the video was actually called. On April 17, 2003, he made this tirade of the hellish life he had at the time. He mentioned that he was living in the attic at the house where he lived with his sister and her boyfriend, as well as a baby daughter, and another on the way. It was difficult for Tim because he purchased "The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker", but he never played it cause he doesn't want Mary's boyfriend to find out. Once he started playing, he'll never stop and consider the responsibilities (i, e looking for a job). Video Here On December 2004, on 40 Years Part 6, he mentioned he had many rants while he was living in West Tennessee with his mom. She and her new boyfriend constantly argued with each other, and he mostly did nothing around the house. Plus, Tim hadn't got a job, and there was a huge crime rate there. He hoped things would get better "Now, or now, or now!" Then he decided to move back to Wisconsin after eight months leaving it. Early 2007 was when he stopped making audio tapes. He started to make video diaries from 2007-2010. Later that year, he was using micro tapes, which had a poorer quality compared to his other tapes. There was a tape on how he was rambling when he woke up one morning and he barely went to work. He was very depressed, thinking no one cared about him. On January 28, 2007, during 41 Years Part 8, he wondered what's it gonna take to do something. He's sick of living the life he had, and how Monster is unreliable. He felt that life is worth accomplishing something. He'd rather not be at work and repeat the same old stuff over and over again. A lot of fans said he was close to a breaking point. It actually scared him on how upset he was, how much in a foul mood he was in.